She Falls Asleep
by Bi Radcliffe
Summary: Draco e Gina vivem em um mundo apenas deles. Até que a guerra os alcança e faz com que tudo que eles nunca pensaram aconteça. E isso vira um pesadelo do qual eles nunca acordarão.


Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence e sim a JK.

_Ela adormece e tudo em que ela pensa é você_

_Ela adormece e tudo com que ela sonha é você_

_Quando ela está dormindo, o ar que ela respira é para você_

_E porque ela quer viver_

_Ela não tem mais tanto assim para oferecer_

Gina estava sentada na cama de casal enquanto olhava o quarto ao redor com um olhar perdido. Quanto tempo fazia desde que ele partira? Ela não sabia, só sabia que nesse tempo ela apenas sentia solidão, angústia. E a única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar. Era como se ela vivesse em um pesadelo, um pesadelo do qual ela tinha impressão de que nunca iria acordar. Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Ele dissera que a amava, ela sabia que ele a amava. Então por que ele fora embora? Ele prometera que ficaria ao lado dela e a protegeria da maldita guerra que cada vez afetava mais as pessoas, cada dia parecia piorar.

A mulher sentiu-se cansada física e mentalmente, a madrugada começa a adentrar e mais uma vez a insônia dava sinal de existência. Ela deitou na cama de qualquer jeito, deixando as lágrimas escorreram livremente por sua face. Encolheu-se, o quarto agora parecia maior e mais escuro sem ele ali para abraça-la. Fechando os olhos deixou-se vagar nos próprios pensamentos. Logo pegou no sono, para mais uma vez entrar em um mundo de desespero.

_Ela se senta sozinha, ao telefone_

_E ela está ligando sobre um lar partido_

_E eu não sei o que eu deveria falar, porque ela está chorando_

_E parece que apesar de ter jogado tudo fora,_

_Ela não vai durar mais outro dia_

Draco olhava para o telefone do seu antigo apartamento. Sorriu cansado, ele instalara aquele aparelho trouxa ali por insistência dela, por fim acabou tendo que confessar que o aparelinho era realmente últil. Suspirou, ainda não conseguia acreditar que eles tinham terminado. Tudo acabado depois do que enfrentaram para ficarem juntos . Maldita guerra, maldito aquele idiota que se acha melhor que os outros e se auto-nomeava Voldemort, e pela pimeria vez amaldiçoava muito mais a tradicional família Malfoy. Olhou o relógio, onde os ponteiros indicavam oito horas em ponto. Ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro, insipirou, o cheiro dela não estava impregnado no ar, como costumva ser quando moravam juntos, mas ainda existia algumas coisas dela ali. Como o travesseiro que ele fazia questão de deixar ali junto dele, quando ela ainda ia para o apartamento e "acampava" lá até resolver voltar para o dela era aquele que ela usava. Ali continha o perfume dela. Como sentia falta de acordar e ver aqueles cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo lençol, observa-la dormir... Não tivera notícias dela desde que partira, sentia falta da voz dela. Fechou os olhos e então ouviu o telefone tocar. Atendeu e não precisou perguntar quem era, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Só ela conseguia pronunciar seu nome tão docemente. Mas ela não parecia feliz, podia ouvir o choro dela. Então ela começou a falar.. estava colocando tudo pra fora. Toda a angústia e tristeza que vinha sentindo desde que ele a deixara. Então do mesmo jeito repentino que ela ligara, ela desligara.

Draco ainda ficou alguns segundos com o telefone no ouvido, como se esperasse que ela começasse a rir e dissesse que ele bobo por achar que eles se esparariam. Colocando-o no gancho lentamente, fixou o olhar na parede a sua frente, mas qualquer um que visse perceberia que ele estava ali apenas de corpo, porque seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

E assim mais um longo de cansativo dia se passou para Draco e Gina.

_Você está subindo as escadas, _

_sem saber que ela está machucada_

_gravemente e deitada imóvel no chão à porta_

_Mas está trancada e ela estava esperando_

_Que você fosse retornar para mais_

_Mas é tarde demais para perceber que você cometeu erros_

Draco apertava as mãos nevorsamente enquanto esperava o elevador parar no andar dela. Insipirou e expirou tentando se acalmar, ão sabia muito bem o que viera fazer ali e não tinha a miníma idéia do que iria fazer quando a visse.

Então o elevador finalmente parou e ele desceu, automaticamente levou as mãos ao bolso da calça, era onde deixava a chave antes e para sua surpresa, ele coloca a chave ali. Realmente não sabia onde estava com a cabeça. Colocou as chaves de volta no bolso, não morava mais ali, não tinha o direito de entrar daquele jeito, agora aquela era apenas a moradia _dela_ e por tanto ele tocaria a campainha como qualquer outra pessoa de fora.

Chegando a porta ele tocou e esperou, tocou mais uma vez e esperou. Já impaciênte ele pegou as chaves e abriu a porta. Entrando no apartamento ele vasculhou com os olhos a sala, como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe, passou a cozinha procurando por Gina e então foi para o quarto onde eles dividiam. Abriu a porta vagarosamente e adentrou o local. Era iluminado pela pouco luz que passava pela cortina clara do quarto. De repente ele prendeu a respiração. Encontrou Gina deitada no chão do quarto. Em passos rápidos ele foi até ela e viu o quão ela estava pálida, segurou as pequenas mãos e constatou que essas estavam geladas. Checou os pulsos dela e a única coisa que cnseguiu fazer foi a abraçar forte contra o corpo e murmurar um fraco não.

Não podia ser, ela era sua pequena, sua ruivinha... Não... Merlim não pode ter feito aquilo com ele. Lágrimas começaram a correr, trilhando as faces, mas Draco não se importou. Apenas abraçava Gina mais e mais forte, como se aquilo fosse traze-la de volta para ele.

_Por favor, salve-me_

_Eu tenho esperado_

_Tenho sofrido há muito tempo_

'Gina - ele chamou baixinho, olhando-a atentamente. - Gina.

Ele voltou a apenas olha-la.

'DROGA GINA, ACORDA! - gritou Draco a sacudindo levemente, estava desesperado já.

Merlim, Merlim, Merlim, mão podia ser verdade, não queria acreditar, não podia ser...

_Por favor, salve-me_

_Eu tenho esperado_

'Gina... - Draco murmurou. - Volta pra mim, por favor..

N/A: oo

Quero agradecer a Thaisinha pela ajuda e a Miss Pads, que além de ajudar tabém betou.


End file.
